


Time to Rest

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's time has finally come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilien_Elenihin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilien_Elenihin/gifts).



> I was going through my files on Drive and noticed I had a document of prompts I liked from last fall’s D/R fixathon. The first one I had grabbed my attention again, so this little baby was born. Cheers, Isi!
> 
> Prompt by Isilien Elenihin: "Because I could not stop for death; he kindly stopped for me." – Emily Dickinson

The Doctor had just been walking through a small marketplace, taking in the sight of people hustling and bustling. He was in no hurry to get anywhere, simply taking a day off. At over five millennia of travelling around the universe, he thought he could take a simple reprieve. He walked slowly, this body not as young as it used to be. It was his last body too, a body that aged just like his first. He'd started off as a handsome man in his late thirties, dark hair with a bit of grey near the ears, and sharp, hazel-green eyes. Now, the Doctor looked like he was in his eighties, if at that, with pure white hair cut short, shoulders a bit hunched, but eyes as sharp as ever. He sometimes used a cane because, Time Lord or not, bones were brittle things. 

Oh, what fun times he'd had, always running, yes, even in this body, a body that was one of the longest he'd kept. Today, however, was not a day for… Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a fight break out between a few men and women. What started off as a minor dispute suddenly turned serious when weapons were drawn out. Just like that, the whole place was in an uproar. People were darting out as fast as possible. Shots were being fired and people were screaming. The Doctor spotted a group of children who'd been here on a trip with their class, huddled in a corner near the armed men and women. The town's police force finally arrived as the Doctor dashed towards the children.

"Come on let's get you-" He was cut off as pain seared through his back. He heard the children, no more than seven or eight, crying. "Go, get to your families." The Doctor struggled to keep himself conscious, his brain working overtime to make sure they got away. He fell to the ground before he could see their escape as he felt an unknown poison start to spread through his system, stopping one of his hearts, his lungs collapsing. He coughed and saw sprinkles of blood on the ground, feeling himself start to blacken out. So, this was how it ended, huh? He just hoped it would be enough.

"They're safe," a voice murmured in his ear.

The Doctor tried to whip towards the sound, but found he no longer had any control of his body.

The voice was ethereal as it continued, "You, Time's Champion, who has struggled with the burden of the universe on his shoulders, who has gained and lost so much throughout time and space, are now free." There was a pause and the voice, while the same, now held an interesting accent. "My Doctor, it's time. Our children have discovered how to cross the void safely and will look out for the universe in our name."

Suddenly, he released whatever he'd been grabbing hold of, his entire being relaxing. It was only then that he saw a golden glow before him and shock coursed through him. It'd been too many millennia to count since he'd last heard that voice, but he recognized it now. "Rose Tyler." Though his voice was different from the last time he'd spoken that name three and four bodies ago, it continued to hold the same awe and affection.

She smiled, the golden light now a soft glow around her, as she smiled that same cheeky smile, tongue and all.

Just like that, the Bad Wolf and Time's Champion were reunited once again. This time, _nothing_ could separate them.


End file.
